Numb
by mele32
Summary: Natalia is a bastard child of Robert Baratheon. Ever since she found out she's wanted to be a queen of the seven kingdoms, to be a better ruler than others before her.
1. Chapter 1

One day I will be king, I don't care if I am am a girl I will rule the seven kingdoms and the others I come to find. I will rule with a iron fist and a heart of mercy, it will happen someday I promise. And enemies will fear the sight of me, and the sound of my voice.

* * *

><p>I stretch my bow to it's farthest length aiming it at the rabbit far ahead nibbling on something. I let the arrow go piercing the rabbit in it's back. Smiling at my catch I grab the reins of my horse walking to the rabbit picking it up by it neck.<p>

"What a pretty young girl." A older voice says. I turn to see a man walking from the shadows. He was eyeing sword on my belt, the arrows on on my back, and my horse." What are you doing with such dangerous things?"

"They are not dangerous if used properly." I said.

"why don't I take these from you intill you get older." He said reaching for my horse. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it in at his neck.

"Do not touch." I said stabbing it father towards his neck making him back up. The man backed up farther intill he bumped into the tree. " I'll put this down if you walk away and do not look back."

"We will do no such thing." Said another man rapping a arm around my neck putting a knife below my chin. "I tell you do one thing and you to do one thing and in the end you almost die by the hands of a young girl!"

"But master..."

"Oh, shut up." He said cutting him off. He looked down at me noticing my features and smiled a little."Spanish women are so rare here. I could sell you and you stuff for alot of money."

"just let me go." I said glaring up at him. He turned around pulling me along with him when an arrow pierced throw his neck. I was so shocked about that I didn't notice the other man pick up my sword. He swung it and it hit my arm, yelped in pain and went for the dead man's knife, I turned around fast and stabbed him in the neck. When he fell I grabbed my sword and looked at the person who shot the arrow, he was maybe no older than 18 or 19. I stared at him a moment then turned to hop on my horse and rode past him.

"So I get no thank you?" He asked riding up besides me.

"I'm not a princess, I don't need protection nor help."

"Yes, but I did a kind gesture usually get a thank you."

"Fine, thank you."

"Good now I would like to help you with that wound."

"Alright but before I let you help me with anything else I have to know your name."

"Robb Stark." Robb said putting his hand out for me to shake so I took it.

"Well Robb, I'm Natalia, bastard child of Robert Baratheon."

* * *

><p>So to the people reading this should I continue it?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry i haven't uploaded. I made a few changes to the first chapter but you don't have to go back and look for it because it not a huge change. Sorry if it's not very good, i haven't written in awhile. Well hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Rob dipped a peace of cloth in the pond we were sitting by and dabbed it on my cut to help stop the bleeding.<p>

"Why did you help me?" I asked. "I could have handled them myself."

"I couldn't just leave a young maiden to defend herself." He replied ringing out the water into the lake to tie cloth on my arm.

"Please, i would have handled- Oww!" I yelled when he tightened it."Not so tight!"

"Well the least you could is thank me for saving you from those men."

"Much thanks then."

"Why is such a young girl so far away from home." He asked finishing the bandage.

"Why are you asking?"

"Curios, I want to get to know you."

"Not that it's any of your dammed business, but i'm just getting away from things."

"What things?"

"Death. My tyrant of a king at the time was in love with my mother but she didn't love him back, she was in love your king, in anger he went on a killing rampage. "

"Why was you mother in love with our king?"

"Because one day your king, or should i say my 'father', came to create an alliance with Spain but instead he found my mother. To her it was a special night but to him it was a good fuck."

"That's sad."

"Yes, can we leave? I don't like the forest at night." I asked when he got up and started walking towards the horses.


End file.
